minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Nether
Hi! This is my 3rd story on CreepyPasta. Also, remember one thing. This stories I make are fake. Since there are lots of stories in CreepyPasta, it is really hard to make something original. I will try my best to make my stories original. Have fun reading! I woke up when I had a horrible dream that Minecraft didn't exist. I woke up and went straight to my IPad to play Minecraft. Last time I left the Minecraft server, I just made a portal to the Nether. I entered the portal to the Nether when I heard my friend, Jude calling. I went to pick my phone and answered. "DUDE! There is a dragon like the EnderDragon but stronger and lava stripes across his body! I am with around 20 other players trying to kill this thing! Help and HURRY!" Jude yelled and canceled the call before I could respond. I checked my map and saw in one place there were around 20 players like Jude said. I ran to that direction until I saw this humongous dragon, twice bigger than the EnderDragon. I joined the players to kill that monster. Even though we all had Diamond Equipment and some Enchantments, we were no match for that big chunk of rock and lava. Then the monster as known as the NetherDragon killed my friend!!! Jude only had 1 diamond. It wasn't fair for him. He was pretty new and he had almost reached level 40! I got so mad I charged at the NetherDragon by myself. Well, that was stupid. The NetherDragon nearly killed me. I quickly drank my healing potion and swiftness potion and told the other players to drink the same potions and surround the NetherDragon. They agreed and hurried as quickly as possible. Then we saw a player flying with a blue cape behind him. He started to smack the NetherDragon with his diamond sword that was enchanted sharpness V. Though the NetherDragon didn't mind him and started shooting Mike the pro in the gang. He charged but something I didn't expect happened. Mike died... Then the Blue cape player poked the NetherDragon's eye with his sword. The NetherDragon roared in agony before the Blue cape player did it to his other eye too. Then the Blue cape player KILLED THE NETHERDRAGON! He introduced himself as the Nether Hero and he keeps everything in Nether balanced. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I was experimenting if the EnderDragon's egg can be hatched in the Nether with lava. Then he hatched and caused havoc. I will give you 20 stacks of diamonds as an apology?" He asked. "Thanks for asking but we are fine. Hope to see you later, Nether Hero," I chatted as I left the server. THE END Thank you so much for reading this Minecraft Fake Story. I would appreciate your comment. Thank you again. Please review how my story is in your opinion and characters and storyline base out of 10. Example: It was a pretty good story. I would recommend this for sure. Characters: 7/10 Storyline: 9/10 Total: 8.5/10 Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Nether